


the second our eyes met (baby i was yours)

by kythen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Crush at First Sight, M/M, Pre-Relationship, unresearched dance au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kythen/pseuds/kythen
Summary: Prompt:"Hey remember when I said it was 'just a crush' and that I would 'literally never fall so low'?""Yeah?""I was wrong. I'm entirely screwed. Help me, please."





	

**Author's Note:**

> For this [ask](http://kythen.tumblr.com/post/156722001189).

When Sawamura Daichi walks through the door, Kuroo doesn't stand a chance, even if he doesn't know it, not yet.

His eyes linger then shift away as Sawamura glances his way, returning back to Sawamura as soon as he crosses the room.

"Who's that?" Kuroo asks Bokuto out of the corner of his mouth, nudging him with an elbow to get his attention.

"What?" Bokuto follows the line of Kuroo's gaze to Sawamura, who is now talking to Suga with a comfortable familiarity which must mean that he knows him, and his mouth forms a small 'o' of recognition. "That's Sawamura. He joined us last week when you were down with that cold."

"Huh," Kuroo says and doesn't comment further.

His eyes don't leave Sawamura either, his gaze flitting down the length of his body, taking in all of him from his hair (black, plain) to the build of his body (strong, fit, holds his weight nicely, slanted away from Kuroo as he turns to draw Asahi into their conversation) to his feet (clad in a pair of worn Nikes, nice design if not a bit too simple for Kuroo's tastes). It takes all of one second for Kuroo to process all of this and look away. But as he turns his eyes away from Sawamura, Sawamura shifts and their gazes align momentarily, fleetingly. Sawamura sizes Kuroo up the same way, taking exactly one second before he tosses a smile Kuroo's way and turns back to Suga and Asahi.

It startles Kuroo, who hadn't even had the time to break out into his friendliest smile—the one that made strangers want to punch him a bit just because, Bokuto had once said. He had probably just been caught staring like the gormless fool he rarely was.

"Huh," Kuroo says again, raising a hand to his chest and pressing it against his startled heart.

\---

Sawamura can _dance_ , keeping up just as easily as anyone else in class as the instructor runs through the routine at a breakneck speed, confident in their ability to catch on. It is an advanced class after all and they are regulars, all familiar faces Kuroo has seen pop in some time or the other. Sawamura is the only new face he has seen in a while and the way he moves makes Kuroo think that he has danced before, been dancing all his life perhaps.

He is friendly too, chatting with any other student that drifts into his vicinity with a natural ease that makes Kuroo slightly envious. People tend to be wary around Kuroo before they get to know him—and even after, sometimes—and he knows it's because of the way he looks and comes off, but at the age of twenty-five he finds that he doesn't really care. Life is too short and too interesting to be constantly giving a damn about what other people think of him.

Bokuto didn't mind, jumping straight into Kuroo's life as easily as he did into just about anyone else's lives. It's Bokuto who drags Kuroo over to Sawamura now, waving an arm to catch his attention as they near him. They are packing up and Sawamura settles his bag on his shoulder, greeting Bokuto with a smile before turning his attention towards Kuroo.

"Hey hey, Sawamura, you haven't met Kuroo yet, have you?" Bokuto says by way of greeting.

"No, I don't think I have," Sawamura says and his voice is nice, low and mellow. "I'm Sawamura Daichi."

He offers a hand to Kuroo who takes it automatically and gets a firm handshake in return. "Kuroo Tetsurou," Kuroo says, finally getting a chance to use the smile he hadn't been able to use earlier.

"He was sick last week so he wasn't here," Bokuto tells Sawamura, "but he's here like all the time usually."

"Bokuto said you were new here," Kuroo says.

"I just started last week," Sawamura says.

"And how are you finding it here?" Kuroo asks, keeping his friendly smile on, trying not to let it slip into his usual smirk.

"I like it." Sawamura shrugs. "Suga and Asahi have been coming here for ages and they've been telling me to get back into dancing and I guess I finally managed to find the time to do so."

"So you haven't been doing this often?" Kuroo asks, raising an eyebrow inwardly.

"Not recently, no," Sawamura says sheepishly. "So if you catch me lagging behind or messing up, show some mercy."

"You're doing fine. I didn't notice a thing," Kuroo assures him. "And if I do, I'll make sure to keep it for blackmail. Mercy is for the rich."

Sawamura laughs and it is a warm sound, rich with genuine mirth. "I'm going to have to do my best from here on then."

"Daichi!" Suga's voice comes through the door. "We're ready to go!"

"See you next week." Sawamura offers him a quick smile before he heads for the door.

"See you," Kuroo echoes, his hand coming up in a little wave that Sawamura doesn't see with his back turned to him.

\---

The next week, Kuroo watches Sawamura during class—to keep his promise on the blackmail thing, he tells himself as he finds his gaze drifting towards Sawamura again. Despite everything Sawamura said, he is good, although Kuroo can see where he falters around the edges, his eyes sweeping around to see how his classmates move before he tries it out himself half a beat behind the rest. But he is a fast learner and he moves his body with a tight control once he gets it going, which speaks of years of training.

He is mesmerising and it doesn't hurt that he is easy on the eyes, his face set in a fierce determination that brings out the strength of his features. When Kuroo's eyes wander, he finds that he appreciates the curves that stand out against his clothes, pulled tight against his body, outlining the slight arch of his hips and leading down into sturdy thighs.

By the time they're done for the day, Kuroo learns three things:

  1. The third quarter of the routine for this particular song
  2. Sawamura Daichi is a very attractive man
  3. And Kuroo is very, very interested



"You've been staring so much, Kuroo. Just how much are you planning to extort from Sawamura?" a voice chimes by his ear.

"Huh, what?" Kuroo turns to Bokuto, distracted.

Bokuto shakes his head. "I always knew you would turn to a life of crime but blackmail is just beneath you."

"Oh, that."

"What else would it be?" Bokuto questions Kuroo and when he doesn't get a reply from him, he turns to Akaashi next to him.

Akaashi glances at Kuroo then at Sawamura across the room, connected by the line of Kuroo's stare. "He likes him."

"He likes who?" Bokuto asks, mimicking Akaashi's actions and trying to see as he sees. "Ohh. But he's only seen him like twice?"

"It's infatuation," Akaashi informs Bokuto. "Kuroo likes what he sees and what he sees is Sawamura."

"Like a crush?" Bokuto scrunches up his nose.

"Okay, don't think I'm not listening to the both of you gossip about me just because I'm distracted," Kuroo finally turns to the conversation at hand.

"Welcome back," Akaashi says dryly. "Do you have anything to say in your defence?"

"Not really," Kuroo admits with a shrug. "Sawamura's really nice to look at and I have a pair of eyes. It's a pretty logical course of action."

"The next logical course of action would be to ask him out," Akaashi says helpfully.

Kuroo scoffs, waving a hand at the both of them. "It's just a crush, or an infatuation as you so kindly put it. I would literally never fall so low."

"Okay, okay, wow, I'm offended for Akaashi and me and just about every couple out there." Bokuto frowns at Kuroo, reaching out for Akaashi's hand.

Kuroo raises his hands in mock surrender. "No offence, Bo, but it's just that I don't see how this, any of this is going to develop into anything more. I've only seen him twice." Kuroo raises an eyebrow meaningfully as he parrots Bokuto's earlier words.

"You're going to see him so much more. He's paid for a month's worth of sessions," Akaashi tells him.

"And love sneaks up on you when you least expect it," Bokuto says seriously, gesturing at Kuroo with Akaashi's hand. "When you fall hard and fast for Sawamura, I'm going to make you eat your words, Mr Super Single."

\---

Kuroo's downfall, as Bokuto predicted, comes swiftly and it all starts with couple dances.

He doesn't know how it happened but what they had learnt individually and were supposed to perform in groups had somehow ended up as an outbreak of spontaneous couple dances across the room after Bokuto dragged Akaashi out after practice was over and hit the music. The thing about Bokuto is that while he isn't the best at following instructions to a T, he is _fantastic_ at improvisation. Kuroo sees this firsthand as Bokuto switches up parts of the choreography to fit himself into Akaashi's space, his hands bracketing Akaashi's hips and accentuating his movements.

It looks good, they look good together, stepping in and out of beat with the music as Bokuto experiments with the choreography and Akaashi follows his lead, sliding a careful hand across his forearm. Bokuto beams at him and Akaashi smiles back widely, not the careful, measured smiles he gives to everyone else. They look happy together and it is infectious.

The next moment, Kuroo sees Hanamaki grab Matsukawa with a competitive look in their eyes, and Oikawa pull Iwaizumi out of his conversation with Sawamura, determined to get out there. Suga snags Asahi and then Kuroo realises that it is only Sawamura and him left in a room full of dancing pairs.

Kuroo's head and feet feel unusually light as he drifts over to Sawamura's side, grinning widely as he holds out a hand to him. Sawamura doesn't take it immediately, his lips quirked up in a half-smile as he says, "So how much blackmail have you collected on me already?"

"Enough to live comfortably off it for the rest of my natural life," Kuroo tells him.

Sawamura crosses his arms. "Then I'm not giving you any more material to use against me."

"I'll disregard it this one time," Kuroo says magnanimously, keeping his hand raised and palm upturned towards Sawamura.

Sawamura glances down at his offered hand, hesitating before he admits, "I'm really rusty."

"That's not the point." Kuroo reaches out to settle a hand over Sawamura's forearm, pulling it away from his chest. "The point, as so well demonstrated by that demon couple over there, is to have _fun_. Let loose. Classes are over for the day, and don't tell the other students this, but they don't lock up the studio until late so we can do whatever we want until they chase us out."

Sawamura still looks hesitant but he doesn't shake off Kuroo's hand as Kuroo pulls him to an empty spot near the mirrored walls, safely away from the spontaneous dance-off Tanaka and Nishinoya have started in the middle of the room. The song they had been dancing to still plays in the air and Kuroo eases into it, raising his eyebrows pointedly at Sawamura when he doesn't move with him.

"Think of it as extra practice," Kuroo encourages him. "The last class for this routine is next week and they usually film the performances then. You're gonna want to shake off that rust before then, aren't you?"

That seems to convince Sawamura and his shoulders drop, his face going thoughtful for a second before he slips into step with Kuroo. He is determined as usual, moving just as was demonstrated by the instructor, and Kuroo grins at him in the mirror. Sawamura goes right and Kuroo goes left, going right when Sawamura goes left, dancing like an exact mirror copy of him. He takes a step back so he doesn't collide with Sawamura, his chest brushing against Sawamura's back as they move to the same spot.

It isn't anything like Bokuto and Akaashi's perfect synergy but Kuroo thinks it's close enough for the pair of them who have barely seen each other more than three or four times. It's potential, a whispering of "what if" as Kuroo gazes past Sawamura's shoulder at himself in the mirror and at Sawamura in the mirror, matching grins in their reflected faces.

They look good like this together, Kuroo realises as the song comes to an end and Sawamura steps away from him, his face flushed and pleased. Kuroo's heart stutters, not from exertion, but surprise as he realises, _oh_ , maybe, just maybe he could ask Sawamura out for real and maybe Sawamura would say yes and they would get somewhere from there, not now, not immediately, but eventually. All Kuroo has to do is take Akaashi's advice and follow the next logical course of action.

The door to the room slams open—a clear sign for them to scatter—and Kuroo darts for his bag and his things strewn out around it as Sawamura does the same on the other side of the room. The rest of the students file out of the door in bits and pieces, the lights shutting off and the speakers being disconnected and shoved into someone's bag.

 _"See you next week,"_ Sawamura mouths at Kuroo before he ducks out of the door with Suga and Asahi.

 _"See you,"_ Kuroo mouths back, raising his hand in a little wave again, even though Sawamura has already disappeared out the door.

The last ones to leave are Bokuto, Akaashi, and him, the both of them hand in hand and Kuroo deep in thought.

"Tired?" Bokuto asks Kuroo as they meander through a maze of corridors before finally emerging into the street.

Kuroo makes an ambiguous noise, still trying to hold on to that faint, floating feeling that had emerged when he had been dancing with Sawamura and then that deeper sense of realisation, that _oh_ moment when he had broken away from Sawamura, looked into his eyes, and thought that he didn't want it to end.

He wants to do that with Sawamura again.

He's going to do it.

"Hey," Kuroo says carefully, catching Bokuto's attention. "Remember when I said it was 'just a crush' and that I would 'literally never fall so low'?"

"Yeah?"

Kuroo takes a deep breath. "I was wrong. I'm entirely screwed. Help me, please."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me here: [tumblr](http://kythen.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://twitter.com/catcrowcalls)


End file.
